Miedo a lo desconocido
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Quizás no lo sepas, especialmente si nunca has conocido a alguien mágico, o tan extraño como tú, pero el camino que has decidido tomar es largo, misterioso y solitario.


**Título:** Miedo a lo desconocido

 **Beteo:** La increíble Slyherin Angelito Bloodsherry

 **Disclaimer:** Nada que reconozcas de las obras de JK me pertenece… solo me divierto dándole vida a sus personajes, especialmente a los olvidados

 **Personaje:** Natalie McDonald

 **Palabra:** Susto

 **Numero de palabras:** 389

"Este fic participa en el minireto de Octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

 ** _Quizás no lo sepas, especialmente si nunca has conocido a alguien mágico_** ** _,_** ** _o tan_** _extraño **como tú, pero el camino que has decidido tomar es largo, misterioso y solitario.**_

—¿Eso es un fantasma? —Tu cara de susto es realmente una poesía al horror, sabes que tus compañeros no lo entenderán y que en un instante comenzarán a reírse de ti.

—Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, a su servicio. —Y no es tu culpa realmente cuando, por fin, después de ver como el espíritu frente a ti separa su cabeza de su torso, sueltas un horrorizado grito.

 ** _—_** ** _Oh, Natalie,_** ** _¿eso es lo que realmente quieres?_**

 ** _—Soy valiente —respondes con la más brillante sonrisa._**

No todos los días son tan extraños, para ser una escuela mágica, Hogwarts es bastante normal a su manera.

—Solamente me falta terminar mi ensayo para Astronomía —declaras orgullosa a tu amigo Dennis.

El murmullo malhumorado del chico te hace reír, es en momentos así cuando olvidas lo que es tener miedo. Súbitamente tienes que cubrir tu rostro, hay tinta volando por todas partes.

—¡Dennis!

—¡Sh, ahí está él! —La emoción en su voz te hace olvidar tu enojo y te concentras en el chico que camina ante ustedes. No es nada especial, tiene el cabello revuelto, grandes gafas redondas y los colores de tu casa.

—¿Quién?

—¡Harry Potter, el elegido!

—¿Elegido para qué? —Y mientras escuchas su relato, que incluye grandes hazañas sucedidas en la escuela, vuelves a sentir miedo.

 ** _El miedo siempre aparecerá frente a ti a partir de ahora, en cada paso que des, en cada decisión que tomes, intentando frenarte._**

 ** _La pregunta es, ¿esto es lo que realmente quieres?_**

 ** _¿Vencerás el miedo a lo desconocido?_**

Tienes once años y ves el cadáver de un compañero de clase, el elegido no pudo salvarlo.

Tienes doce años y tu piel ha sufrido los efectos de una pluma de sangre, solo quieres volver a casa, Voldemort ha vuelto.

Tienes trece años y tu director ha sido asesinado, sabes que no será seguro volver.

Tienes catorce años, huiste del mundo mágico y aun así el mal te encontró.

— _Desmaius_ —gritas procurando no temblar. El mortífago cae inconsciente y tu familia es capaz de huir.

—Soy valiente —murmuras mientras evacuas la zona, hay más personas que te necesitan.

Y sabes que la respuesta es sí, siempre enfrentarás lo desconocido.

* * *

 **N/a:** XD ok, esta vez vuelvo con un personaje que ya había enterrado en mi memoria, pese a que en su momento lo tuve muy presente y me pareció uno de los gestos más tiernos que JK pudo haber tenido para con sus fans.

Antes de iniciar mi larga nota, quisiera agradecer a Angelito Bloodsherry por betear este mini fic , al parecer soy un desastre que deja al aire muchas cosas.

Natalie McDonald existió en la vida real, ella era una fan de los libros de Jk como cualquiera e los presentes, con la diferencia de que ella sufría de cáncer y, por tanto, temía no conocer el final de la historia. Lamentablemente la carta que envió su madrea a la autora no llegó a tiempo y Natalie falleció antes de conocer el final, que Jk había enviado en una carta. Es algo triste de imaginar, aun cuando JK honró la memoria de Natalie al sortearla en Gryffindor durante la selección llevada a cabo durante el Cáliz de fuego.

Ahora, yo soy de la creencia de que Hermione terminó en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw por el simple hecho de que ella decidió entrar al mundo mágico y enfrentar todo lo que significaba a una edad tan joven. Es una idea personal que manejo para mí no es tan difícil el aceptar que la mayoría de los nacidos muggles lleguen a la casa Gryffindor debido a que hay que ser valiente y arrojado para enfrentar esta nueva vida con solo 11 años.

Para mi cada nacido Muggle muestra una increíble cantidad de valentía al aceptar ir a una escuela mágica, de la cual realmente no conocen nada, completamente lejos de su familia y aprendiendo de un mundo y cultura diferente. ¿Lo más admirable? Dejan atrás su vida por completo, los planes que tenían por un _sueño_.


End file.
